<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loud silence by kennybun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963971">loud silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennybun/pseuds/kennybun'>kennybun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Bottom Jake Park, M/M, Top David King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennybun/pseuds/kennybun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Make some... noise, shit face.” David rasps between groans, experimenting with his angles. Jake doesn’t respond, dropping his head down to hang between his arms as he’s rocked back and forth by the force of David’s thrusts.</p><p>— David’s sick of how quiet Jake is all the time and attempts to elicit some kind of noise of out him. Quick Drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David King/Jake Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>loud silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiiii :)<br/>This is my first time writing something explicit.<br/>I really like the idea of Jake being quiet during nasty time and only making noise when he’s cumming. Also mouthy David, what’s new.<br/>I haven’t read thru this all so there might be some wrong words and mistakes but that’s okay.<br/>Let me know how I did :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake’s face stays pinched in concentration as his breathing picks up, he’s huffing through his nose as he attempts to control his own impending orgasm. His eyebrows are knit together tightly and his eyes are almost shut, squinting accusingly off to the side, his lips pulled up in a grimace that varies in extremes as David shifts the angles of his thrust, grunting above Jake.</p><p>He’s disappointed slightly, leaning back, snaking his hands around Jake’s thighs and pulling him closer in an effort to extract some kind of noise from the other man. Jake’s head tips back, his hands flailing for a moment before they both settle back over his own slick stomach. David’s happy that he got another reaction out of the man, but he’s yet to hear any noise.  </p><p>He growls in frustration and hooks his hands under Jake’s knees, pushing them forward and effectively folding Jake. “Let me... fuckin’... hear you,” he snarls between grunts and pants. Jake’s eyes momentarily flick down to meet David’s, his arms bracing against the forest floor to accommodate his new position but he still remains silent, turning his gaze back away from the other man. David lets out a stuttered groan as he slows his thrusts down, determined to get something out of Jake before he busts his own nut. </p><p>A few more shallow thrusts and he’s pulling out, shoving Jake’s knee to the side and pulling at the other leg. “Turn over, get on your front.” He demands, to which Jake wordlessly rolls, allowing himself to be manhandled. David straddles Jake’s thighs, lining himself up and rolling his hips so that he’s seated fully inside. The new position allows him to seat himself deeper than he’s been in their current little session, and David’s hoping this is what gets him some reaction from the man below him. Instead, all he’s rewarded with is a harsh hiss as Jake shoves his face into the crook of his elbow that he has pillowed in front of his face.</p><p>David growls again as he starts to slowly grind his hips against Jake’s ass, running his hands up Jake’s back and burying one hand in the mop of dark brown hair atop Jake’s head. He massages his fingertips into Jake’s scalp before grabbing a fistful of that hair and pulling lightly, enough to move Jake’s face out of his elbow. He can hear Jake’s quick, harsh panting whistling through his teeth, and can hear the difference between that and the wet, open pants that let David know Jake’s mouth is hanging open, no longer pulled in that determined grimace. David grins, knowing he’s at least one step closer to getting a noise out of the man.</p><p>David starts to move faster, rolling his hips and using his knees to force himself forwards, leaning back as he holds Jake’s hair. Jake twists, arches and curls his back, grasping and releasing the tattered blanket underneath him that the pair had laid down onto the dirty forest floor. His breathing has picked up, sharp little breaths that let David know he’s close to release. David lets go of Jake’s hair and shuffles back, pulling on Jake’s hips to get him on all fours before resuming a brutal pace. He reaches around and wraps his hand tightly at the base of Jake’s cock. </p><p>“Make some... noise, shit face.” David rasps between groans, experimenting with his angles. Jake doesn’t respond, dropping his head down to hang between his arms as he’s rocked back and forth by the force of David’s thrusts. He only has to change the angle of his thrusts a few times before Jake is curving his back, tucking his head down between his shoulders and holding his breath. David gets a few more thrusts in before Jake reaches down and slaps David’s leg quickly, lowering himself to the ground. David lets up, leaning back and taking his own cock in his hand as he watches Jake manoeuvre his leg under himself so that he’s on his back again, spreading his legs at either side of David, a loose fist languidly stroking his cock.</p><p>David knows that while Jake isn’t the biggest fan of eye contact during sex, he does like to watch the grande finale. He grins as he runs his hands from Jake’s ankles to his thighs, he doesn’t pull Jake towards him and back onto his cock though, he plants his palms either side of Jake’s waist, leaning so he’s up in Jake’s face. </p><p>“Hey princess,” he starts, which Jake scoffs at. “What’ve I gotta do t’ hear you, huh?” The words vibrating against the skin of Jake’s neck as David presses himself against the other man. One of Jake’s arms remains trapped between their chests, idly rubbing himself, his other is flung above his head, unmoving in its position. David glances down and slowly moves his hips forward again, sheathing himself fully. Jake’s trapped hand stops moving for a second, his hand above his head forming a loose fist before coming down to rest at the back of David’s neck. Jake’s eyes slowly slide to meet David’s, narrowing as he presses his lips together and frowns before a look of bliss overtakes his face. As David pulls his hips back slowly, Jake’s eyes widen, unwavering from David’s own gaze, before they clench shut and his lips purse. </p><p>David moves a hand to cup Jake’s face, Jake’s eyes open back up and he’s grimacing again, bringing his other hand up to hook it around David’s shoulders. His legs hook tightly around David’s hips, thighs squeezing as David picks up the speed. “Come on...” David goads as he lowers his head to Jake’s nipple, sucking a mark into the tan skin. His hand leaves Jake’s cheek in favour of wrapping around the man’s cock, twisting as he pulls his hand up and tightening fractionally as he reaches the base each time. One of Jake’s hands slap at the back of David’s head before finding purchase in the short hair at the top. Jake’s breaths are harsh and quick, David knows he’s close. He groans as switches to Jake’s other nipple, keeping his thrusts deep and his hand moving.  </p><p>David presses a wet, open kiss to Jake’s nipple as he moves his hips. Jake’s other hand spasms, thumping to the blanket before quickly moving back to David’s shoulder, grabbing at the muscle. David kisses his way up Jake’s chest, past the juncture of his neck and up to his face. When David leans and presses his lips to Jake’s, Jake startles. His shoulders draw up, his hips cant down, eyebrows shoot up and his back curves up off of the blanket. David lets out a gravelly moan against Jake’s lips as he feels Jake start to rhythmically tighten around his cock. Jake chokes on a gasp before he’s shooting ropes of cum between the two bodies. David grinds though it, and he’s forgotten all about his previous wants until he hears something very, very beautiful below him. A low, creaky groan, followed immediately by a breathless, high pitched keen and then it’s done, back to those wet pants as David’s hips stutter and he finds his own release buried deep inside Jake. David lets out a powerful groan, smacking a hand down by Jake’s head to support himself as his hips buck forward in bursts. Jake’s panting in hiccuping gulps, hands clutching at David as David comes down from his own orgasm, dropping to his forearms and pressing his head into Jake’s neck, huffing deeply.</p><p> “That’s it...” David croaks, Jake shivering. “The most amazin’ sound I’ve ever heard.” Jake huffs a laugh, pulling David tighter against himself. David slips his cock out of Jake to move up and sweetly kiss Jake’s lips before flopping down onto Jake. Jake makes a short ‘mmph’ sound at the weight, but no complaints otherwise. “You can.. make more anytime you want. The noises, you can make noises.” David mumbles, a little deliriously. Jake gives a small hum of acknowledgment and David continues, “Might be the most beautiful sound on th’ planet. Might be.” Jake chuckles, deep and reverberating and David feels it travel through him. Jake feels his eyes get heavy and shoves at David’s shoulders so they can get up and put some clothes back on. David laughs breathlessly before heaving himself up, folding Jake’s knees up quickly and slapping his ass playfully. Jake groans exasperated, shoving at David with his heel.</p><p>They continue this playful banter as they get sorted, David’s mind working to figure out how he can get more of those beautiful sounds from the other man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>